Piom Series
The Piom series of satellites are the first of their kind in Pijidraw. =History= Piom I The first in the series was the Piom I. This space station had a biosphere of Rotifers and Algae; and a crew of 306 members of the Om. Diggers, Scouts, and Swah made up the crew, so that each caste of the Om could survive if Jiaggaus ever fell. This ship mapped the Luaggaus system, and acted as the first space probe. Over time the Om had to upgrade the ship, adding a telegraph and drastically increasing its power. It also now had a dock for mini probes and the whole satellite is solar powered. Later versions After the Piom I had soared in the skies for a time, the Piom II was launched. This probe had all the features of the original, and also had a small cannon. This was used to launch spores to Alferno and later Alasma; the two lava moons of Jiaggaus. This cannon was later used to launch a small Om hive to Alferno. The Piom II faced the reverse side of the world from the original, allowing them to more easily map the stars of Pijidraw. Piom III was located equally distant from both its ancestors, and was the largest satellite yet. A few Grench lived aboard along with the usual colonists, using algae farms for food. This huge satellite was later used to launch Kree Clan Spores to Alasma, to help yet another member of the alliance to the stars. =Features= Each Piom is crewed by the Om, with all three castes represented. Each craft has a poulation of three hundred and six total members of the Om, all working constantly. The satellite is mostly full of water, and contains a great deal of Algae and Rotifers. This supplies the crew with a varied diet, and allows them to survive independent of Jiaggaus. These satellites were launched by a space cannon, and remains in orbit thanks to their solar panel shells. The craft is equipped with radio, telescopes, thermometers, and a few other measurement making tools. There are mobile water sacs, so that a Swah can leave the ship to make repairs. On the side of the ships is the flag of the Jiaggaus Alliance. Each of the Piom are made of many different materials, from glass to Abbus. Felium was also used in the construction. There are six chambers, five of them used for surveying the cosmos and holding supplies, while the middle chamber was used to hold Algae and Rotifers, acting as a micro ecosystem. The middle chamber is thus filled with water, as the Algae and Rotifers require water. The rest of the ship is filled with oxygen, nitrogen, and water vapor. This mixture allows the Om to leave the center sphere and reach the five outer domes of the ship. There are magentic clamps on the bottom of the middle sphere, so that mini probes can dock with any Piom satellite. =Notable Piom= #Piom I-The first long term off world colony in Pijidraw,This Piom was the first of the series.It originaly was very basic but was eventually updated to protect it's legacy #Piom VI-The Sixth Piom was essential in the Creation of the Chiadrzoans,It was from here in orbit around Chaidr that the Om would bombard basic organic molocules with electricity to form the first basic,early life.The First life in Pijidraw not seeded by the being. Category:Om Category:Grench Category:Jiaggaus Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Spaceships Category:Satellites